Red Dragon Triads
The Red Dragon Triads are a criminal organisation in Empire Bay and Gotham City in New York that appear in Mafia II and Batman: The Enemy Within. History Named after the infamous Red Dragon Clan of Daegon's, the Triads are an underground secret society and the Chinese equivalent to the Mafia. Their territories are Chinatowns, and the members are all of Chinese decent. They are led by Wu Chu and his underboss Xi Fong. Drug Operation The Triads are involved in the import and sale of opium and heroin in Empire Bay. Looking to branch out beyond local Chinatowns and Gotham City, they agree to sell ten kilos of heroin to Henry Tomasino. Henry, along with Vito Corleone and Joe Clemenza, meet with the Triads' representative Xi Fong at the Sea Gift Fishing Co. and purchased the product. As they are leaving the warehouse they're approached by a group of police officers, who attempt to take the drugs from them. A gunfight ensues and the three manage to take them out and escape with the heroin. Killing the Traitor Shortly after the sale to Tomasino's, Fong discovers through a contact that Henry is an informant for the FBI and possibly DEA and that he's passed them information about the heroin deal. As a result he orders his men to kill Tomasino. They track him to Lincoln Park where four men attack him with meat cleavers. This is witnessed by Vito and Joe, who immediately open fire on the Triads. The two manage to stop the attack, but Henry dies nevertheless. Attack on the Red Dragon After the attack on Henry at Lincoln Park, Xi Wong was followed to The Red Dragon Restaurant by Vito and Joe, who immediately open fire on the Triad members inside including Huang Zi. After all of his men in the building are killed, the two interrogate Xi Fong on why he had Henry killed and where their money was. Fong explained that he had Henry killed because he was an informant for the feds. He refuses to tell the two where their money is, stating that if he did he would be dead anyway. Vito and Joe refuse to believe what Fong said and in his anger Joe kills him. War with the Mafia As a result of the attack at the Red Dragon Restaurant, which killed half of the Triads, Wu Chu, the Mountain Master of the Triads, declares war on all Mafia families in Empire Bay in an attempt to find out which one was responsible. At first they suspect the Vinci Family, but they eventually learn it was Vito Corleone and Clemenza who started it. To make matters worse, recent events have caused the FBI's to step up their investigation into all of NY's organised crime and crime families. A meeting is arranged between Mr. Chu, Leone Galante, and Vito to settle the matters. They know Vito and Joe were behind the attack as revenge for Henry's death. Leone confirms that Henry was an informant and the Triads were justified in killing him, but because of Corleone's connection with Galante, they agreed that he will be allowed to live in exchange for killing Carlo Falcone, which will benefit both the Vincis and the Triads. Vito succeeds and the Triads leave the crime families alone. Known members *Wu Chu (former boss, deceased) *Wu Bling (the new Mountain Master) *Xi Fong (killed) *Eddie Fu *Chang Lo *Zing Yin *Chan Jaoming *Huang Zi *Lee Kung *Lee Rumi *Zoo Funk Gallery Chu's_face.png|The former leader, Wu Chu. Mr._Chu.png|Run! Mountain Masta Chu gotta gun! Wu_Blink.jpg|The current leader, Wu Bling. Fong_grey_and_white.png|Xi Fong. Eddi_Fu.jpg|Eddie Fu. Lo.png|Chang Lo. Zink.png|Zing Yin. Zi.png|Huang Zi. Lee_Kung.png|Lee Kung. Zi_und_Kung.jpg|Zi and Lee togetha'. Category:Characters Category:Chinese Category:Mafia Category:Criminals Category:Druggies Category:Gangs Category:Asians Category:Rich People Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil